Dispensers have been known as devices for ejecting liquids from inside containers. Among them, a push-type dispenser has been known which is configured such that a liquid is sucked out of a container into a cylinder by moving up and down a nozzle head and pressurized by a piston to be ejected from a nozzle orifice of a nozzle head.
Further, a push-type dispenser has been known which is configured such that a liquid is forced out of a nozzle orifice of a nozzle head by pushing down a piston in a cylinder in conjunction with the pushing in of the nozzle head or such that a liquid is sucked up out of a container into a cylinder by pushing up a piston with the restoring force of a. spring (e.g., see PTLs 1 to 9).